A Bunny Named Snuffles
by Mistress of Deceit
Summary: What happens when an unsuspecting bunny embarks on the journey of his life. Hop along with Snuffles and discover just what it's like to be a bunny in the feudal era and discover who he encounters along the way. A cute one shot just for fun. Please enjoy!


Okay this is my first piece of work it's a one shot (duh you already know that) well hope you like it. It s a kind of warm up entry before I start my Sess x Kag fic. (They really do make the best stories). …read that too by the way, its going to be good… well here it goes deep breath This is just a fun little thing I felt compelled to write so don't take it to seriously.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone … secretly I dream I do … but you don't know that

Anyway on with the show!!!

Oh and one last thing Please no flames if you have a comment that is not positive please file it under "Constructive criticism" sweet smile Thank you all Hope you enjoy it

A BUNNY NAMED SNUFFLES

Once upon a time there was a bunny named Snuffles that lived with his many brothers and sisters, 10 to be exact. They made their home under a giant oak tree that had protected and housed their family for many generations.

It was a cool sunny day in Feudal Japan, Snuffles and his family was out gathering food for the long winter months ahead. Actually they were raiding farmer's fields… And having a jolly time doing it!! (Bahahaha evil bunnies!!).

The day stretched on. The rabbit family had had their fill of turnip for the day and was on their way back to the old oak tree. Snuffles was bringing up the rear when suddenly he spotted something orange. He stopped. His soft feet padded tentivly across the grass to examine what he had found. By god could it be ?! Yes! Yes it was!!

A carrot, a beautiful carrot!!. In fact it was the most beautiful, tantalizing, mouthwatering carrot Snuffles had every seen. So, like the bunny he was, he stopped to eat it! The carrot was crunchy and juicy all at once… truly a master piece.

Any way here was Snuffles munching on his succulent carrot while his family was safely snuggled at home. BOOM!! A loud crash thundered though the forest. The noise startled the poor bunny out of his wit's that in pure instinct and reflex he made a lightning dash for home… not even able to finish his carrot (poor Bunny).

Racing towards his home he stopped suddenly... Shocked … his home was no longer there. The monstrous tree now lay on its side in a smoldering heap. Fire licked its way around the tree greedily devouring its feast of bark and the poor bunny family trapped in side (probably dead).

Now if Snuffles had been a smart bunny he would have realized his family was dead… And probably greave for then…maybe even make a cute little bunny burial ground. But Snuffles was not a smart bunny. He fled on his heels to find a new safe haven. Ducking in some bushes he crouched there, his little bunny sides heaving in and out with each breath.

You see if Snuffles had not stopped for that B-E-A-UTIFUL carrot he would be dead by now… And the story would have stopped right there with out even getting to the good part. Fortunately we have a different fate in store for this lovable fluffy creature.

After a considerable amount of time Snuffles poked his head out of the bushes sniffing around for any danger that might still be a threat to him (like another falling tree… hehe -). After scanning the area he judged that it was safe enough to go back and search for his carrot (You have to remember now he really is a stupid bunny). Hopping leisurely out of hiding he made his way in the path he thought the carrot was (in actuality he went in the opposite direction of the carrot).

Snuffles was hopping merrily down the forest floor when he noticed something shiny out of the corner of his cute, chocolate, liquid brown eyes. It was a sword. Paralyzed by the swords shininess, Snuffles cowered in fear under the shadow of the swords wielder.

A clawed hand gripped the sword. Raising it up, so that the light caught the blade, the owner hesitated and then swung down with lightning speed upon the quivering rabbit, ending snuffles life as we know it.

The killer swooped down grasping the little corps in his strong talons. Sneering at his catch he spun around, silver hair flying back gracefully. The silver haired demon looked across the field at the little girl throwing rocks at the toad and said…

"RIN DINNERS READY!" The girl stopped terrorizing the poor toad and dropped the rock she had in her hands.

"Sesshoumaru!" Her face lit up, upon seeing his tall, graceful form walking out of the woods. However, Rin's face instantly fell when she saw what Seshomarrou had clutched in his hand.

"Ahhh you killed it "", she screamed pointing at a dead Snuffles

Sesshoumaru just grunted and dropped the dead rabbit at her feet.

Rin, still in shock at the poor bunny's death (as am I) knelt down and tenderly picked it up, holding it in her arms.

It was true she usually ate what ever Sesshoumaru brought for her – unless it was demon- or just made her own food. She could cook quite well actually and made all sorts of things, soup, grilled fish etc. that her and Jaken shared. But this was different, she had a soft spot for rabbits.

As a matter of fact back in the village living as an orphan she had befriended a rabbit (could have been snuffles relative.. we'll have to do an autopsy) and would always leave it some left over vegetables by the river where they met. The rabbit had become domestic to her, unfortunately a little too domestic, and wandered into the village one night. A villager spotted it and it soon because rabbit soup.

Rin ran over to Sesshoumaru tears running down her soft cheeks

"Please lord Sesshoumaru...Please bring it back", she laid the bunny at his feet.

Sesshoumaru grunted in reply and walked over to Jaken, who was black and blue, tied up and hanging from a tree. Sesshoumaru looked at him in twisted pleasure, a grin playing on his lips. The girl did serve as some amusement to him; Jaken sure was less of a problem since she tagged along.

"Whhhaaa Lord Sesshoumaru please help me… why are you staring at me like that my lord? My lord!?" Jaken looked some what puzzled… and very scared hanging from that tree.

"Jaken, prepare to leave"

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru's ears picked up soft crying coming from behind him. Ahh, he sighed visibly. He hated it when she cried.

Pulling out Tensaga, he walked back over to the devastated girl and the bunny cradled in her arms. He didn't understand it was just a stupid rabbit!!!

"Move", the girl dropped the bunny and scrambled out of his way. He swung his sword over the dead rabbit. Slowing Snuffles got to his feet, dazed. He looked at his surrounding all the while wondering what was going on. Rin laughed and smiled up at Sesshomarou. Picking up Snuffles she stroked his soft fur snuggling him close to her chest. The bunny had no clue what was going on but what the hell!

"THANK YOU LORD SESSHOUMARU!!" Rin gave him a big smile.

Sesshoumaru turned around in reply and started to leave. "Let's go Rin"

"Umm kay!" she ran after Sesshomarou the bunny bouncing up and down in her arms. As the trio headed off into the sunset Rin made one last remark

"I think I'm going to call him Snuffles!"

THE END

Ahh tears sniff sniff I just luv happy endings.

YES I'm DONE dances around room happily, man that was harder then I thought.

Well that's all folks!! Look for my Sess x Kag fic Tracking Temptation and check my home page for others coming soon.

Oh and if you like Sess x Kag fics and haven't read Innocent Until Proven Guilty, A Time Travelers Guild to the Feudal Era( not really Sess Kag but still awesome), Beautiful Lie, or Heart Hacking, what the heck are you doing on this site!! Seriously you poor person… Search them under Sess x Kag fic and read them because they are amazing stories… 3 written by my 2 bestest friends. ..Sooo that's pretty much it.

Please reply … it's what keeps me going … till next time …Ja Ne!

--------------------------------**Mistress of Deceit**


End file.
